


Dancing For H.O.P.E. (Hold On, Pain Ends)

by Qizilirmak



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qizilirmak/pseuds/Qizilirmak
Summary: "Satu pintu tertutup karena ada satu pintu lain yang terbuka."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 7





	Dancing For H.O.P.E. (Hold On, Pain Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> * This is a non-commercial work of fiction using KPop idols as characters.  
> * Company/brand/institution name used in this story is for visualization only. Any rule or condition mentioned might be different from reality.

Hitam. Tak satu pun spektrum warna lain yang muncul sejauh matanya memandang. Hanya kicauan burung-burung kecil dan desiran angin di dedaunan yang merambati telinga Wooseok, coba membisikkan gambaran suasana yang tengah terjadi di sekitar pria itu.

“Maaf,” ujar seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu kirinya.

Mau tidak mau Wooseok menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menutupi wajah, membuka kedua matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara sopran itu.

“Tidak apa-apa,” balasnya disertai senyum dan sedikit anggukkan kepala.

Pandangan Wooseok lalu mengekori punggung wanita yang rupanya sedang mengejar putri kecilnya ke salah satu ujung jembatan. Wooseok kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya kini berdiri di tengah jembatan suspensi yang membelah Danau Deokjin, danau kebanggaan Kota Jeonju.

Teriknya sinar mentari musim panas hari itu, tak menggentarkan Wooseok untuk menikmati pemandangan tahunan yang kata orang sungguh memanjakan mata. Ribuan bunga lotus berwarna merah muda yang mencuat manis di antara hijau daunnya, memadati hampir separuh permukaan danau buatan seluas 99 ribu meter persegi itu. Wangi khas bunga lotus yang bercampur dengan tanaman jeringau di tepi danau pun menyeruak bagai aromaterapi untuk siapa saja yang mencari ketenangan, tak terkecuali Wooseok.

Kota Jeonju memang tidak sepadat kota besar semacam Seoul dan Busan. Namun, riuhnya bunyi kendaraan lalu-lalang yang menyatu dengan derap langkah para pejalan kaki dan obrolan sekelompok mahasiswi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, meyakinkan Wooseok bahwa setidaknya dinamika kehidupan kota kelahirannya itu telah berubah drastis dari apa yang terakhir kali dia lihat sendiri di usia 13 tahun.

“Nak, bisa tolong bantu Nenek naik ke bus no. 5-2?” tanya seorang wanita renta yang duduk di sebelah kanan Wooseok.

Perhatian Wooseok tampaknya sudah terdistraksi oleh gambaran suasana kota yang coba dia sesuaikan dengan bayangannya selama ini sejak menunggu di halte Chonbuk National University depan NH Bank, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada sosok yang membutuhkan uluran tangannya. Dilihatnya lekat-lekat kedua mata wanita itu yang tertutupi oleh lingkaran putih katarak. Sebuah tongkat aluminium pun tampak digenggam erat-erat oleh nenek itu.

“Nenek, mau turun di mana? Kebetulan saya juga mau naik bus itu.”

“Nenek turun di RS Jeonju.”

“Baiklah. Mari pegang lengan saya. Busnya sudah datang.”

Dengan hati-hati Wooseok menuntun sang nenek masuk ke bus dan mendudukkannya di kursi prioritas tepat belakang sopir. Tak lupa Wooseok memberitahukan tujuan wanita itu kepada sopir sebelum bus berangkat kembali.

“Nek, nanti tinggal tunggu arahan dari pak sopir, ya? Saya permisi mau duduk di belakang.”

Belum sempat Wooseok beranjak dari posisinya, tangan kiri sang nenek sudah meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya lagi. Wooseok refleks menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya begitu tahu wajahnya hendak disentuh oleh wanita tua itu.

“Terima kasih banyak, Anak tampan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.”

“Sama-sama, Nek. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan.”

****

Kini kedua kaki Wooseok sudah sampai di halte GOR Jeonju daerah Junghwasan-dong, satu halte sebelum tujuan nenek yang dia bantu tadi. Dari seberang jalan, Wooseok sudah bisa melihat sebuah komplek olahraga yang berdiri gagah di atas bukit. Namun, tujuan Wooseok sebenarnya adalah Jeonju Indoor Ice Rink yang berada di sebelah utara bangunan GOR Jeonju itu, masih di atas bukit yang sama.

Setelah membeli tiket masuk seharga 3000 won dan sewa peralatan 2000 won untuk dewasa di mesin penjual otomatis, Wooseok segera memasuki ruang ganti yang suhunya sengaja dibuat dingin sekitar 20 derajat Celsius agar tubuh tidak kaget saat sudah berada di arena ski es nanti. Beruntung Wooseok mengenakan _sweeter_ yang cukup tebal meski tadi siang dia sempat berpanas-panasan di Deokjin Park.

Topi baret krem kesayangannya Wooseok simpan di dalam loker karena dia harus mengenakan helmet dan pelindung lutut selama bermain. Wooseok sudah lama menyimpan niat untuk bermain ski es, tapi baru kali ini dia bisa mewujudkan impian kecilnya itu. Seluruh lantai di ruang ganti sampai ke koridor menuju arena dilapisi oleh karpet karet tebal hijau untuk memudahkan mobilisasi para pengunjung karena sepatu sudah harus dikenakan sejak di ruang ganti.

Wooseok sudah selesai mengenakan semua perlengkapannya, tapi dia masih enggan beranjak dari depan sebuah cermin besar di tengah koridor. Wooseok takjub dengan penampilannya sendiri. Sesosok pria muda berwajah indah yang tengah mengenakan helm kuning yang senada dengan warna _sweeter_ -nya. Ada sepasang sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi kedua tangannya, sepasang pelindung berwarna biru di masing-masing lututnya yang berlapiskan celana denim hitam, serta sepasang sepatu ski es biru yang membungkus rapi kedua kakinya. Tanpa sadar senyuman penuh semangat pun tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Dia siap untuk meluncur.

Karpet karet tipis berwarna abu-abu kini menyambut Wooseok begitu dia memasuki arena. Daya lekatnya tidak sekuat karpet di ruang ganti, sehingga Wooseok harus melangkah perlahan sambil memegang dinding pembatas.

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Wooseok sesaat duduk di bangku pinggir arena. Ternyata usaha untuk melangkah saja sudah menguras seperempat kalori makan siangnya tadi.

“Wah, ini lebih sulit dari yang kuduga,” gumamnya.

Arena ski es ternyata dikunjungi cukup banyak pengunjung petang itu. Mulai dari balita, anak-anak, remaja, sampai dewasa. Beberapa orang asing dari kawasan Asia Tenggara juga tampak bermain-main di sana.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan sejenak ke seluruh arena, kedua mata Wooseok berakhir pada satu orang yang bermain di arena bagian dalam. Sebenarnya manuver-manuver yang dilakukan pria bermasker hitam dan helm biru itu tidak terlalu rumit, tapi enak untuk dilihat. Dari situ saja Wooseok yakin kalau keterampilan orang itu pasti di atas rata-rata.

Merasa gerakannya diperhatikan, pria itu pun menoleh tepat saat melewati bangku tempat Wooseok berada. Ada sekitar tiga detik bagi mereka berdua untuk saling bertatapan tanpa berkedip, sebelum pria itu kembali meluncur ke sisi lain arena.

Wooseok akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menginisiasi langkah pertamanya di atas bidang es itu. Tubuh Wooseok bergerak ke kanan-kiri mencari keseimbangan dan selangkah demi selangkah mendorong kakinya agar bergerak ke depan seraya dituntun oleh lapisan dinding busa yang mengelilingi arena.

Baru bergerak sepuluh langkah, tiba-tiba pria yang tadi Wooseok perhatikan kini sudah meluncur pelan di sisi kirinya, menoleh pada Wooseok dan sedikit membungkukkan badan. Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup bagi Wooseok untuk mengetahui betapa tajamnya tatapan mata itu dan betapa tebalnya kedua alis yang membingkai bagian atas wajah itu.

Pria itu pun kembali meluncur menjauhi Wooseok yang berusaha fokus untuk menyelesaikan putaran pertamanya. Namun belum ada 20 langkah, pria itu kembali menghampiri Wooseok dengan gestur dan jarak yang sama. Kali ini Wooseok mendapati bahwa warna jaket bertudung yang dipakai pria itu bukan kuning, melainkan putih gading dan dilapisi lagi oleh kemeja kotak-kota berwarna coklat.

Pria itu berlalu lagi dari hadapan Wooseok dan kembali pada langkah Wooseok yang ke 30, sekitar seperempat keliling arena. Hanya saja kali ini dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wooseok dan meluncur mundur. Wooseok sedikit tersentak dengan manuver dan…

...wajah pria itu.

Rupanya dia menurunkan masker sampai dagu sehingga wajahnya yang ganteng itu sedikit terekspos. Kejadian berikutnya pun tak kalah mengagetkan karena pria itu dengan berani mendekati Wooseok yang tiba-tiba membatu di posisi terakhirnya.

“Pertama, kakimu harus membentuk huruf V. Tempelkan kedua tumitmu. Kedua, tekuk sedikit lututmu. Ketiga, condongkan tubuhmu ke depan. Keempat, rentangkan kedua tangan di bawah bahu.”

Wooseok pasrah bagaikan _marionette_ saat pria itu menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang dirasa salah bersikap ketika meluncur.

“Sekarang coba.”

“Apa?”

Pikiran Wooseok belum sepenuhnya berfungsi normal.

“Coba meluncur,” perintah pria itu sekali lagi.

Wooseok akhirnya menuruti ucapan ‘sang pelatih’ begitu kesadarannya sudah kembali. Namun karena rasa groginya lebih besar daripada semangatnya, Wooseok malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya bisa saja tersungkur jauh ke depan jika pria itu tidak menahan tubuh Wooseok dengan kedua tangannya.

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Begini saja. Pegang tanganku, kita coba bermain agak ke tengah.”

“Apa? Agak ke teng…”

Tanpa menunggu Wooseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu sudah menariknya ke arena bagian dalam dan perlahan memandu Wooseok meluncur bolak-balik. Setelah dirasa sudah lebih baik, Wooseok dia minta untuk diam di tempat dan memperhatikan caranya meluncur cepat dalam sekali putaran penuh. Wooseok terpana dengan keindahan manuver tubuh jangkung itu di atas es. Tak sedikit pun kedua matanya berpaling dari sosok itu.

Sekembalinya dari satu putaran itu, tanpa pikir panjang diraihnya lagi tangan Wooseok dan digiringnya pria mungil itu melakukan satu putaran penuh. Setelah itu, Wooseok pun dilepasnya untuk berkeliling sendiri sambil tetap mengawasi dari belakang.

****

“Kau baru pertama kali ke sini, Wooseok?” tanya pria itu sambil mengunyah mie instan-nya setelah Wooseok memperkenalkan diri.

Kini mereka berdua sedang beristirahat di salah satu sudut kafetaria. Masih di dalam bangunan Ice Rink dan masih mengenakan perlengkapan ski es lengkap. Hanya sarung tangan saja yang mereka lepas. Masker pun masih menempel di dagu pria itu.

“Ya, ini pertama kali. Tapi aku lahir dan besar di Jeonju.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau sudah mengenaliku sejak tadi.”

Wooseok berhenti meneguk kopi kalengannya begitu mendengar ucapan pria itu barusan.

“Memang kau siapa?”

Pria itu tercengang sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terlontar dari mulut lawan bicaranya. Raut wajah Wooseok pun seolah tidak dibuat-buat dan benar-benar tidak tahu.

“Kau pasti bercanda. Sepertinya kau jarang melihat TV, media cetak, dan bahkan internet.”

Wooseok hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar reaksi pria itu dan melanjutkan tegukannya. Pria itu pun mendengus sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

“Atau mungkin aku memang sudah sebegitunya dilupakan oleh orang banyak, padahal belum ada setengah tahun aku berhenti.”

Kali ini Wooseok menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, meminta penjelasan dari pria asing yang sungguh tidak dia kenali dari wajahnya.

“Baiklah. Namaku Lee Jinhyuk. Aku juga lahir dan besar di Jeonju, tapi empat tahun belakangan sempat tinggal di Seoul karena profesiku… dulu.”

Wooseok mulai memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, coba mengingat sesuatu.

“Hobi dan keahlianku adalah bermain ski es. Bagaimana? Sudah ingat sesuatu?”

“Lee Jinhyuk…” Wooseok kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sudut kiri atas.

“Ah! Aku pernah mendengar nama Lee Jinhyuk dari suara TV, radio, dan omongan orang-orang.”

Jinhyuk menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan Wooseok.

“Kau Lee jinhyuk, sang putra kebanggaan Jeonju. Atlet seluncur indah dengan prestasi terakhir medali perak Olimpiade Musim Dingin Pyeongchang 2018, yang pensiun dini...”

Wooseok menghentikan ucapannya karena merasakan adanya kebingungan dari raut wajah Jinhyuk.

“Tunggu. ‘Mendengar’ katamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui rinci latar belakangku tapi tidak dengan wajahku?”

Wooseok terdiam seribu bahasa. Sepertinya dia terpaksa harus mengatakan suatu rahasia pada pria yang baru ditemuinya dua jam lalu.

“Aku baru melakukan prosedur operasi mata seminggu yang lalu. Butuh waktu sampai 10 tahun untuk menunggu antrean donor mata. Dulu kepalaku pernah terbentur benda keras pada usia 13 tahun. Cedera itulah yang menyebabkan kebutaanku.”

Jinhyuk menegakkan punggungnya yang sedari tadi condong ke arah Wooseok.

“Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak menyangka soal itu karena kedua matamu begitu bagus. Bersinar cerah seperti ada galaksi di dalamnya.”

Tanpa sadar pipi Wooseok merona setelah mendengar pengakuan Jinhyuk itu. Senyum simpul juga tak kuasa tersungging di bibirnya.

“Ironinya, keindahan iris mata tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebutaan akibat saraf dan retina yang terganggu,” lirihnya.

“Tapi setidaknya kedua matamu kini benar-benar berbicara, ‘kan?”

Tanpa sadar, Jinhyuk kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menumpunya dengan kedua siku.

_“Are you nervous?”_

“Apa?”

“ _Did you..?_ Ah, bahasa inggrisku jelek sekali… Maksudku, apa kau gugup jelang operasi waktu itu?”

“Bohong kalau kubilang tidak. Semua orang akan gugup jika hidup dan matinya sedang dipertaruhkan. Tapi aku hanya bisa berharap dan menyemangati diri sendiri, bahwa penglihatanku akan kembali setelah prosedur itu. Memang sedikit tidak nyaman pascaoperasi, tapi aku yakin bahwa sakit itu hanya sementara jika dibandingkan dengan kebutaan yang selama ini kualami. Sebagai pasien, kita juga harus percaya dengan dokter yang menangani.”

Jinhyuk tersenyum skeptis terhadap penjelasan Wooseok barusan.

“Kau sendiri kenapa pensiun? Seingatku tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai alasanmu berhenti itu. Padahal kulihat gerakanmu masih bagus, kau juga masih muda.”

Jinhyuk melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka selanjutnya.

“Saat itu aku sengaja tidak bilang pada publik karena memang belum siap.”

Sekarang Wooseok yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jinhyuk dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

“Aku divonis mengidap _acute myeloid leukemia_ , tepat satu minggu sebelum berkompetisi di Pyeongchang. Bayangkan betapa hancurnya perasaanku dan rumitnya pikiranku saat itu.”

Tangan kiri Wooseok refleks menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jinhyuk dan memutar-mutarkan ibu jarinya di atas punggung tangan Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk sempat tersentak menerima sentuhan Wooseok, tapi dia coba berpikir positif mungkin memang demikian cara Wooseok menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Terlebih karena selama ini, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

“Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah kondisiku saat itu rupanya sudah cukup parah dan tak ada pilihan lain selain amputasi. Padahal bagi seorang atlet seluncur indah, kaki juga sama pentingnya seperti jantung.”

Jinhyuk mengambil hela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

“Dan ini adalah hari terakhir bagiku untuk bermain ski es karena besok, aku sudah harus menginap di rumah sakit untuk persiapan prosedur amputasi.”

Kini tangan kanan Wooseok berpindah dari dagunya menuju lutut kiri Jinhyuk yang masih terhalang pelindung di bawah meja.

“Semangat! Kau masih akan bisa bermain ski es dengan kaki prostetik. Meskipun rasanya berbeda dan butuh banyak waktu untuk beradaptasi, itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada pasrah menghadapi kematian tanpa melakukan usaha apa-apa.”

Jinhyuk memang baru bertemu dalam hitungan jam dengan Wooseok. Tapi entah kenapa Jinhyuk merasa ada semacam ikatan batin yang membuat mereka seperti sudah mengenal sekian lama. Wooseok pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

“Kau tahu? Setelah kita berbincang seperti ini, sosokmu yang kutangkap dengan kedua mataku ini memang pantas untuk menyandang nama Lee Jinhyuk beserta segudang prestasinya. Dan itu tidak akan berhenti di sana hanya karena fisikmu tidak lagi sesempurna sebelumnya. Lee Jinhyuk sang putra kebanggaan Jeonju dan Korea Selatan ada di sini.”

Tangan kanan Wooseok kini menyentuh dada Jinhyuk, tepat di jantungnya.

“Satu pintu tertutup karena ada pintu lain yang terbuka. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa.”

Segera setelah Wooseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pengumuman dari operator bahwa arena akan ditutup satu jam lagi pada pukul 18.00 terdengar di seluruh penjuru bangunan Jeonju Indoor Ice Rink.

“Temani aku bermain sekali lagi dengan kakiku sendiri, ya?”

****

_Secret (不能说的秘密) OST - 20 小雨写立可白Ⅰ_   


Dengan bimbingan seorang Lee Jinhyuk, Wooseok kini bisa bermanuver lebih luwes di atas lapisan es jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang masih kikuk tiga jam lalu. Berkali-kali Wooseok terjatuh, tapi berkali-kali juga dia bangkit dan berani mencoba tantangan gerakan dari Jinhyuk. Sang pelatih pun bangga akan perkembangan ‘murid dadakan’-nya itu. Dan sebagai hadiah, Jinhyuk coba menuntun Wooseok berdansa layaknya pasangan atlet seluncur indah yang tengah berkompetisi di ajang olahraga bergengsi.

Meski arena sudah mulai sepi karena para pengunjung lain satu per satu meninggalkan arena, Jinhyuk dan Wooseok tidak terpengaruh dan tetap asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ada kepercayaan diri di setiap luncuran kaki mereka. Ada rasa percaya Wooseok di setiap sentuhan tangan Jinhyuk yang siap sedia menopang tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Dan ada rasa kagum Jinhyuk di setiap usaha Wooseok untuk menggerakkan badannya agar sesuai tuntunan.

Bahkan sakitnya jatuh bersama kali ini sama sekali tidak terasa, karena Jinhyuk terpesona dengan dua bola mata yang tak kalah indah dengan wajah sang pemilik yang kini berada di bawahnya. Dan karena Wooseok juga terpana oleh dua obsidian hitam yang tergantung lurus di depan mata. Keduanya terhanyut dalam suasana sehingga tanpa sadar jarak di antara mereka yang diisi oleh sahutan deru napas, tergantikan oleh kuncian dua buah bibir yang saling menyapa dalam diam. Melalui ciuman itu, Jinhyuk menyalurkan ketakutannya akan hari esok kepada Wooseok. Sementara melalui ciuman itu pula, Wooseok menyalurkan dukungan dan harapannya akan hari esok untuk Jinhyuk.

“Anak muda, tolong lanjutkan di kamar saja. Arena sudah harus ditutup.”

Teguran si petugas perawatan akhirnya menarik mereka berdua kembali ke dunia nyata.

“Pak, tunggu sebentar!” seru Jinhyuk sambil mengejar si petugas setelah membangunkan dirinya dan Wooseok dari dinginnya lantai es itu.

“Anda mengenal saya?”

Sekali lagi Jinhyuk coba mencari validasi akan reputasinya pada seorang warga Jeonju sambil membuka helm dan masker yang masih menempel di dagu sejak dari kafetaria.

“Lee Jinhyuk, atlet seluncur indah muda kebanggaan Jeonju!!!”

Seruan pria paruh baya itu tak menghalangi Jinhyuk untuk naik-turun dari zamboni raksasa itu untuk memeluknya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

“Siapa yang tidak mengenalimu di kota ini? Seharian ini kau bermain di sini?”

“Ya, kebetulan ini hari terakhirku untuk bisa bermain ski es sebelum menghadapi tantangan hidup baru. Bisakah kau memberiku 10 menit lagi? Aku harus bicara dengan…”

“Pacarmu? Yang di sana itu?” potong si petugas sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Wooseok yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

Jinhyuk menyempatkan diri menoleh sejenak pada Wooseok sebelum kembali menatap si petugas.

“Ya, dia pacarku. Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa. Aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mengajaknya kemari karena sebenarnya dia tidak bisa bermain ski es,” pinta Jinhyuk sambil menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

“Anggap saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu hari ini. Cepat hampiri dia.”

Senyum cerah pun mengembang di wajah Jinhyuk begitu mendapat izin dari si petugas dan segera dia meluncur kembali ke arah Wooseok.

“Wooseok…” panggil Jinhyuk dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah. “Bisa kita bertemu lagi setelah hari ini?”

Wooseok masih diam terpaku tanpa respon sama sekali.

“Bisa kita…”

“Pacaran?”

“Eh?” malah Jinhyuk yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan balik Wooseok.

“Kau pikir aku tidak mendengar percakapanmu dengan petugas itu tadi?”

Sekakmat bagi Jinhyuk.

“Baiklah. Tapi kita mulai pelan-pelan, ya? Seperti kau membimbingku hari ini.”

Jinhyuk tak kuasa menahan senyum cerianya yang secerah mentari itu.

“Tentu saja. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal bersama-sama. Pelan, tapi pasti.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan pertamaku yang dibawah 3k words :D  
> Ide cerita singkat ini out of nowhere dan hanya butuh dua hari untuk ngubah dari poin2 pikiran sampai jadi tulisan utuh.
> 
> Meski begitu, aq tetap berusaha research untuk detail settingnya. Jadi, semoga pesan yang kumasukkan di sini tersampaikan dengan baik dan bisa memenuhi ekspektasi pembaca terutama prompter.
> 
> Originally posted on May 13th 2020 on twitter @Qizilirmak for #100waysweishin ficfest  
> https://twitter.com/Qizilirmak/status/1260424175237435393


End file.
